Picture Perfect
by Denite
Summary: [Tezuka x Fuji] one shot in Tezuka's pov. A perfect lie and a flawless act ... all for you. [Companion fiction to this is title Capture]


Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Romance

A.N. My first PoT one shot, the idea was stuck in my head and I figure I will be able to focus once I get it down on words. Okay and I admit _maybe_ Tezuka x Fuji isn't such a bad pair. Please R & R.

Oh and chapter 9 of "Rebirth" will be finish in few days in case anyone was wondering.

Beta by Merffles.

**Picture Perfect**

The ever so haunting eyes were plaguing my dreams once again. I can't get them out of my mind. The sight of tears pouring down your eyes was the most beautiful and heart-wrenching image that I have ever seen. At that moment, I finally understood why you love photography so much. For once, I would gladly give up my tennis racket for a camera if it meant having the ability to capture my last moments with you. The tears made your blue eyes come alive and I wanted so badly to hold on to you for all eternity.

"_Kunimitsu, was it all just a game to you?" _

The self-doubt in your tone was something that I never thought was possible. You were always so sure of yourself. You were the tensai that others looked up to. You were the prodigy that Seigaku was so proud of. You were the one rival on the court that I could never surpass even after you lost to me in our final match. The reason I won that match was pure luck, it was the one match that I couldn't predict the outcome.

Yet right there and then, I heard doubt in your words, a hesitation in your tone that tugged at the core of my heart. It made me wretch in pain. It made me want to stop my plan. It made me want to turn around and erase the tears from your face. It made me want to hate myself for causing you pain. My heart was telling me to stop this nonsense but my mind was telling me that there was no other choice. I closed my eyes and told you the words that I know would break your heart and mine.

"_Shusuke, I am sorry but the person that I love is Keigo." _

When I open my eyes, I saw your face turned pale and I felt the final thread that was holding my heart break loss. Yet even at your worst, you look deep into my eyes and smile for me for the very last time.

"_Kunimitsu, I didn't realized that losing would hurt so much." _Whispered Fuji as he walk away with the most beautiful and heart-stopping smile I ever seen.

I forgot how long I stood under the cherry blossom tree where we shared our first kiss. I forgot when it started to rain. I forgot when tears started coming out of my eyes. I forgot when Atobe show up with an umbrella over my head. I simply forgot why I was there in the first place except for the numbness that was overwhelming my senses.

"_Tezuka, was it really worth it?" _Asked Atobe.

My whole body was drenched in rain water when I stared into Atobe's eyes and said,_ "Yes, I don't want Shusuke to have any regrets. I don't want Shusuke to stay in Japan for my sake. I want him to choose his own path. Most of all, I don't want to be the road block that stop Shusuke for reaching his dream, his dream of being the greatest photographer." _

Atobe shook his head and said,_ "Tezuka, you do realize that Fuji will never forgive you for this. Fuji will never forgive you for lying to him. It doesn't matter that you did it for him. Fuji will never tolerate lies, not even from you." _

"_I know and I want Shusuke to hate me because only then will he be able to move on. It's the least that I could do for him. Shusuke never liked tennis but that didn't stop him from playing tennis for all these years for me. Atobe, I can't keep taking things away from Shusuke anymore. He was going to give up photography for me. It is time that I finally did something for Shusuke." _

Yes, I would do anything for Shusuke even if it means breaking his heart and mine in return. That night I went home and spent the whole night staring at the sky. At the sky that would one day takes Shusuke away from me.

At that moment, my phone lit up and I saw a message from Atobe.

"_Fuji is leaving on the next flight to Paris first thing in the morning." _

Three years later and the same dream still plague my mind but I wouldn't have it any other way. In my dreams you were the angel that I hurt, the angel that stole my heart. In my dreams you were the image that I would chase for all eternity.

In my dreams you were there waiting for me and that is reason enough for me to sleep for all eternity.

A perfect lie

A flawless act

It was all for you

…

Fin


End file.
